


You've Gotta Know When to Hold 'Em

by haikant



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Poker, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikant/pseuds/haikant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides that poker is good for team bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Gotta Know When to Hold 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of/immediately after AoA #4, so there are some minor spoilers.

“This was not your smartest idea, Loki,” Verity said with a smirk.

“Nonsense. I'm skilled at cards and games of chance. This one should be no different,” Loki replied, sparing a swift glance at his cards.

“I meant playing poker. You can't bluff me. Or cheat. Human lie detector, remember?”

“I don't want to beat _you_. I want to beat Lorelei. And Thor. Mostly Thor,” he said, twisting his mouth in thought. “So, if there are two cards in my hand, and five in the, ah, river...”

“Your cards in the hole, plus three of the cards in the river: that's your hand,” she said, looking at her own cards. “I'll raise you, um, dessert.”

“I'll see that, and raise you...hmmm, would an open ended favor do?”

“I suppose. I'll call. Let's see your hand.”

“I can't wait for my favor, dear Verity,” Loki purred as he turned over his cards. “I believe this is known as a flush.”

“Cute, really, Loki. But I'm afraid I win. Again. Full house, jacks over eights. What's for dessert?”

 

Three days later...

 

“...You are my agents. So, who's with me?”

Thor took a sip from his drink, silent.

“What's with the cards, Loki?” Lorelei quipped. “Planning a quick trip to Monte Carlo beforehand? Oh, wait, we've already been there, done that, got double crossed. Like I'm going to take you to a casino again.”

“I'm glad you asked. But no, this is nothing so formal. We'll be participating in the Midgardian bonding ritual known as poker. Miss Willis will deal, and ensure that there is no cheating. Who wants to name the stakes?”

“If I win, then will you leave me out of this scheme, Brother?” Thor asked, his voice a deep rumble.

“If you win, I will uphold your stakes. If you win,” Loki said as he cut the deck with one hand.

“I'll take those now,” Verity said, grabbing the cards and shuffling them several times. “Okay, ladies and gents, the game is Texas Hold 'Em. Ante up.”

 


End file.
